Red Carnation
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: Set at the beginning of the Mark of Athena when the Greeks arrive at Camp Jupiter. Tyson has doubts and hopes about the upcoming quest, but it is temporarily forgotten when something catches his eye. Something that reminds him of a certain red -haired and -winged, "chicken-like" harpy. Tysella, PJO Ship Weeks.


**Okay, I'll apologize to you guys in advance, this is a really, really, pathetic attempt at Tysella. I really didn't have much inspiration, but I gave it a go anyway. Question: How'd you spend the anniversary of the Battle of Manhattan? I sat in a salon waiting four hours for someone to do my hair, not fun, but then I indulged in Greek food. Now that was good! :P**

**Disclaimer: Rights go the Uncle Rick! Cover art belongs to Viria!**

* * *

As the brunette, brown-eyed cyclops took in the scenery, he knew the Greek warship was not a threat. In fact, he had fully expected the two camps to merge easily, since they were so similar and were fighting the same war. Tyson stood there, awaiting his half-brother's girlfriend and her friends to arrive at Camp Jupiter, with a red-winged harpy perched on his brother's dog from Hell, literally. She was fidgeting, muttering over and over again, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone... Wisdom's daughter was alone..." But he didn't know what to do about it, he did know though, that wisdom's daughter was on the boat. Tyson tried to ignore that fact. He was here, with his brother, about to unite with his friends, what could go wrong?

When the Argo II came into full view, the Roman held their intimidating glares. They all radiated fierceness, craving gore and blood in their eyes, though that is not what the Greeks were looking for. A loud horn signaled the Greeks' arrival. There was a temporary hold up, since Terminus didn't let the Argo II pass the boundaries into the city in a giant war machine, but nevertheless, he let them pass. When Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth climbed down from a rope ladder, Tyson grew anxious. What if the Romans decided to declare war? What if the Greeks didn't succeed in convincing them? What would happen to Percy and the rest of his friends? Tyson couldn't bear to see them get hurt again, they had suffered enough.

I need to stop thinking about the worst case scenarios, Tyson told himself. Unlike his predictions, everything went according to plan. He even got to witness what the Aphrodite girls back at Camp Half Blood would call the "Percabeth Reunion," which included a passion filled kiss and being judo flipped on Percy's account. Other than that, Reyna, the mysterious but pretty praetor, had accepted the Greeks' claim and together, they went to feast.

Tyson grabbed everything in sight from apples to steaks, while Ella, who was riding on Mrs. O'Leary, nibbled on some left over beef jerky from Iris's shop. He looked over at his friends who seemed like they were having an amazing time reuniting, grins plastered on most of their faces. But when Tyson approached them, Percy quickly waved him off, causing him to feel unimportant. Percy noticed automatically, and suggested take Ella and Mrs. O'Leary somewhere via shadow-travel, which made Tyson's lips stretch to a grin.

"Ella likes walks." the harpy stated once they were off. "Ella likes dogs." she added, patting the hellhound on the head. Mrs. O'Leary barked with enthusiasm. They had decided not to shadow-travel, instead they walked through New Rome.

"Tyson likes Ella." Said harpy blushed furiously, almost matching the colour of her wings and hair.

"Ella likes Tyson, too." Ella said as they strolled into New Rome. Chatter filled the air, families taking post-dinner walks. Children clinging onto their parents' hands, some running around or skipping, some shy and antisocial. Tyson grinned, his mood brightening from Ella's requited adoration.

As they stepped onto the sidewalks, Tyson spotted the something perfect. "Doggy stop!" he ordered. With that, Mrs. O'Leary temporarily halted in the middle of the sidewalk, (though because of her size, she had to step off onto the streets, too) earning protests from families behind them. Tyson hopped off the sidewalk, running across the street, hearing some unkind words from people riding chariots, and held the prized possession in his hand. He pranced back, chest puffed out in confidence.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Tyson said when he presented Ella with the flower. His cheeks were tinted pink.

"Ella's a harpy." Ella claimed, but took the flower from Tyson's hand.

Tyson grinned. "Right, for a harpy. A pretty harpy."

"Ella likes Tyson." Ella reiterated, with a smile on her face. They continued their walk, with Ella twirling the uncommon red carnation (courtesy of the Ceres demigods) between her thin fingers.

* * *

**Short and sweet, right? Not really... Anyway, leave your critique in a review! Hopefully, next week's will be better (no promises). Have a nice weekend! ;)**

**P.S. Excuse my knowledge on flowers. I am DEFINITELY not a Demeter kid. :P**


End file.
